Earthbound Vagabonds
by ALC Punk
Summary: After finding Earth, Sam Anders and Kara Thrace spend a lot of their time on vacation. Possible spoilers for Crossroads


Disclaimer: not mine.

Rating: R. Sex.  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders Spoilers: all of season three of BSG.  
Length: 2,500+ Notes: this is spun off random things, but mainly the 'promise' prompt from the porn battle. It is, however, way longer than will fit in a comment, and actually has a sequel already written. Sigh. Much thanks to Lucy for the once-over beta duties. 

**Earthbound Vagabonds** by ALC Punk

"Sam, you are not the pilot here."

A laugh escaped Anders and he leaned back in the chair, stretching before leaning forward to manipulate the controls of the boat. "I'm not, but I got here first," he informed her smugly.

Kara made a face, then pouted at him, "But I wanted to take us out into the bay."

"Nuh-uh," he said, tilting his head and grinning at her. "You're not going to distract me, Kara. I'm driving and you're going to just have to get used to it."

A breeze blew across them. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sense of freedom it gave her. Ever since they'd made it to Earth, she and Sam had been acting like children, running from the debates and negotiations to the far corners of the planet and finding that the cultures weren't really all that different from what they were used to.

"It was my turn," she pointed out, leaning to one side of the console and glaring at him.

"Yeah? You flew us down in the raptor, remember?"

"That doesn't count."

A laugh escaped Sam and he reached over to pat her hip, "It does. Now, be a good wife and try not to distract me while I get us out into the bay."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kara leaned over and bit his chin lightly. "I'll distract you if I want."

"We'll be past the first buoy in two minutes. Then you can try to distract me all you want," Sam bargained, hands moving to open the throttle for more speed.

Fine. Kara could live with that and then she'd distract him until he was eating that crack about being a good wife. Unzipping her flight suit, she shrugged it off at the shoulders and leaned against the wall to wait.

The two minutes lasted far too long, as far as Kara was concerned. But they did give her time to plot her tactics and kick her shoes off. The rest of their gear was tossed in the back of the boat, where it would probably stay, once they'd hit the open air. Kara had a thing for trying to be naked as often as possible when it was just the two of them. Sam sometimes complained about rug burn, but since she always made up for it, he didn't object too loudly.

"We're clear."

Good.

Kara moved, dropping to her knees next to him and yanking at his waistband. The buttons and zipper took a little too long, but she ignored Sam's soft chuckle and then poked him in the side. "Up, so I can get these off."

A sigh escaped him and then he lifted his hips so she could tug his trousers and underwear down and off.

Grinning at the sight of his semi-erect cock (proof of his arousal), Kara pushed up and kissed his mouth, pausing when he freed a hand to cup the back of her head. His tongue slid into her mouth, and they both got lost in exploring each other's mouths until she pulled back abruptly and glanced over her shoulder. The boat was still going in more or less the correct direction.

"Not that easy," Sam told her, amused.

"You so are," she objected before she knelt again and leaned over to lick the patch of skin revealed where his shirt had ridden up. Kara was quite fond of that patch of skin.

Ignoring his dick, she concentrated on his lower abdomen and upper thighs, licking and kissing until the temptation to make him jump proved too much.

Moving swiftly, Kara wrapped her lips around the engorged head, sucking lightly.

The boat jerked with Sam's surprise, and Kara let him pop out to grin upwards at him. "Getting a little distracted there, Sammy?"

"Nah, baby," Sam's thumb brushed over her lip as he grinned down at her. His eyes were dark with his arousal, though, and the things he was obviously thinking made her shiver a little in anticipation. "You gotta try a little harder."

"Oh, I think," running her finger down him made him groan softly, "You're hard enough."

Sam snorted, "That was awful."

"But so worth it." Kara dropped her head again, sucking him into her mouth and listening to his breathing quicken.

She didn't do this often--even before, she'd never seen much point in pleasuring a man when she wasn't getting any. But things had changed (dying put a lot of things into perspective), and besides, she was trying to distract him. On top of that, there was something in her that enjoyed knowing she could drag Sam to the edge with her mouth and then stop, leaving him there.

Which was what she did, pulling back when his breath was coming too fast and his legs were shaking from the strain.

Kara looked up to see his expression and grinned at him, "Distracted yet?"

There was strain in his voice, but he still managed to legibly reply. "Not yet. Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

Chuckling, Kara stood and started pushing her flight suit down her hips with a sigh of relief. Once it was off, she kicked the pile of plastic and leather towards the back of the cabin and her boots. "Good."

Happily staring at her, Sam nodded, "Very good."

Grinning at him, Kara pulled her shirts up and off, then stripped her shorts off and added them to the pile. Standing in nothing but her panties, she reached up and cupped one of her breasts, looking down at the already stiffening nipple.

"Now we're talkin'."

"My tits don't talk, Sammy."

His hand snaked out and cupped the other one, thumb brushing up against the nipple. Kara pressed his hand against her skin, swallowing the moan that wanted to come out.

"No?" he asked, thumb pressing against the nipple, teasing it.

"No," Kara confirmed, wriggling out of her underwear and moving to sit sideways on his legs. He shifted her, so he could see around her, but didn't make her get up. Leaning into his shirt-clad chest, Kara gave a little sigh of contentment.

A year ago, she would have been straddling him, making him frak her until they were both gasping and spent. But for some reason, there was something nice about the aroused buzz in her skin and just sharing the space with her husband. Maybe she was getting old or something. Kara stuck her tongue out at the thought, then turned to kiss Sam.

Sam's hand nudged at her knee and Kara let her legs fall open for him.

But instead of sliding his hand between them, he patted her knee and moved his hand back to the console. "I thought the object was distracting me."

Elbowing him, Kara hopped off his lap and huffed out a breath. "So. This is all about you, huh?"

The boat slewed to the left and Kara swayed, trying to keep her footing. Sam snaked an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "It's not all about me, no. But you are the one who made the challenge, Mrs. Anders."

Kara hooted and smacked his shoulder, "Sammy, I promise that if your only tricks are making the boat turn so I fall into your arms, you are so out of your league."

"If you wanted tricks, baby, you only had to ask," Sam teased, nudging her hip.

Taking the hint, Kara swung around in front of him, straddling his lap and sitting down on his legs. She let one hand drop to pat his still-erect cock, then leaned forward to kiss him. This was a much better angle, really. Letting his mouth distract her, she raised up slightly, balancing with her hands on his shoulders.

"You should stop calling me Sammy, y'know," he mumbled against her lips.

"Make me," she mumbled back, pressing her advantage and invading his mouth with her tongue.

His answer was very non-verbal.

Smug, Kara forgot about the fact that one of his hands was still free and leaned closer to his chest. Her only warning she had that the tables were about to be turned was the fingers brushing her thigh, and then his hand was between them, fingers gently stroking against her already damp curls.

Wriggling her hips, Kara encouraged his fingers to explore more and then let out a fake moan when his thumb pressed up against her clit. Not that it didn't feel good, but, really, she wasn't that far gone yet.

Sam's finger slid into her, while his thumb slowly began circling.

Now, that was better.

Rocking a little against his fingers, Kara let out a sound that was almost a real moan. Pulling her mouth from his, she murmured, "You are definitely hot and worth the trouble."

"I am, huh?" Sam shifted his wrist, changing the angle a little, and sucked on her lower lip before nipping it.

The stab of pain was quick and sharp and coincided with him thrusting another finger into her cunt. Kara gasped, arching back and trying to glare at him. Which totally failed, since her body was humming with what he was doing to it. "Maybe."

"Ahh." The boat turned, this time shallowly, the tilt only giving Sam better placement for his fingers.

Once they were straight again, Kara glared. "Obviously, I'm not doing enough to distract you."

"Nope."

"Ass." She poked his shoulder, then pulled herself forward and up, letting him guide himself into position before dropping down and taking his cock all of the way inside of her. "Gods..." The sensation of the sea breeze against the sweat on her skin and the feel of the skin and hair on his chest moving against her over-sensitive nipples made her want to knock him out of the chair and sit on his face until she was limp from orgasm.

But she was supposed to be distracting him, not crashing the boat.

Mostly.

Gathering herself, she started rocking. Short movements that pulled her up and down on him, grinding her clit against his hand, still trapped between them. Not that he'd complained about the fact that he couldn't use it to steer the boat anymore.

"C'mon, Kara," Sam grunted, thrusting up against her. "I can feel how close you are, baby."

"Sam," she panted, closing her eyes and pressing down harder, "if you don't shut up, I'm climbing off of you, finishing myself with my own hands right behind you and then moving to the back of the cabin to do it all over again. You won't get to watch. Just hear."

A shudder went through him and his hand came up off the throttle to cup the back of her head, as he kissed her a little frantically.

Smug and amused that she'd found the trigger to send him over the edge, Kara leaned back and found the button that turned the boat off, leaving them to drift instead of maybe accidentally plowing into an island. Sam sagged back in the chair, arm sliding around her and pulling her into his chest while he recovered.

"Told you."

"Yuh-huh."

Kara rocked against his hand and sighed as he started to slide out of her, limp and useless. There were downsides to having sex with men and this was definitely one of them. "Next time, I get to drive the boat."

"Sure." Sam's eyes opened and he smirked at her, "Next time, you can sit on my lap and drive."

It took a moment, but the mental image and the relative positions made Kara's eyes widen. Then she smirked, "I still won't get as distracted as you did."

"My hands will be free. I think you will be."

"Wanna bet?"

Sam's hand slid down to grope her ass. "I make you lose your concentration. . ." he leaned forward, lips next to her ear, ". . .and I get to throw you overboard."

Dropping her head back, Kara laughed. "That's so romantic, Sam. I bet you try that line on ::all:: the girls. What's your follow-up, throwing me into a volcano?"

"Nah." He licked her neck, just below her ear. "Rescuing you, then frakking you in the water."

Oh. Now, that, had possibilities.

Kara nipped his shoulder and hummed. "Yeah, well, if your technique in the water is anything like it is on land, I'll be waiting until the sharks have killed me before I climax."

A snicker escaped him. "I'm sorry, was I neglecting you?" His fingers pressed against her, rubbing up and down. "I thought the last three weeks of constant sex would have been enough for you."

"Nah," Kara pointed at herself, "I like sex, remember? Y'know, if you're not going to do it for me, I'm going to have to find someone else to provide the orgasms."

The threat was pretty damned empty, considering the tattoos on their arms. Sam snorted, "Yeah. I don't think any other man is going to be willing to put up with your shit."

"Like any woman would put up with yours," she shot back, irritated. Just because Kara had found Earth and a semblance of peace, didn't mean she was some frakking Oracle-mother-god-type. She poked him, "Take that back." Irrationally, him mocking her fidelity and appeal hurt, and she'd set herself up for it, too. Shit, she was turning into a frakking ::girl::!

"You take it back," he retorted.

Kara stared at him, then started to laugh, "Sam, we're not twelve anymore."

"Thank the gods for that," he agreed, his hand pulling free and both arms wrapping around her, pressing her against his chest. "'Cause if we were, I wouldn't know how to frak you until you saw stars, or tell you you're the most beautiful woman I've ever wanted, or apologize for. . ."

"I'm not beautiful," was the only objection she could make to that. Because they weren't going to talk about the things he couldn't say yet.

Sam kissed her nose, "Yes, you are. You're also obnoxious, over-bearing, sexy, frightening and my wife."

"Mushy," Kara mocked, but she didn't contradict him and she didn't get off of his lap. Instead, she relaxed against his chest and listened to his heart while the boat rocked around them. Eventually, the silence had gone on too long. She poked him, "Hey, Sam? Where are we?"

"Middle of the ocean."

"Descriptive."

He chuckled, "I may have been distracted and not exactly paying attention, Kara."

"Why, Sam," Kara leaned back and grinned evilly at him, "are you saying you can't pilot with a distraction?" She patted his chest, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Looking down at her, Sam grinned back, "I seem to recall we have unfinished business, Mrs. Anders."

Dramatically, Kara let herself fall backwards, smacking into the console. "Yeah. Frak me blind, baby."

Sam caressed her legs, still grinning as he looked at her, "I think I can manage something a little more delicate." He slid his hand up and fingered her gently.

Letting out a snort, Kara moved her hand down and firmly stroked her clit, "Like this, Sam."

Pausing, he said, "Hot," and then he removed her hand and used his own technique.

Arching up into his fingers, Kara wondered if this was his way of taking it back, or if he was waiting until later to apologize. Not that it mattered. If he hurried, she'd stop noticing the levers and cold panels pressing into her back.

-f-


End file.
